The Night I'd Rather Forget
by Ravens23Nate
Summary: Serena wakes up and doesn't know where she is, but will the one person she can count on be there for her.  Warning mentions of rape and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! This is my very first Gossip Girl fanfiction so please bare with me. I love the show but right now a little disappointed that Serena and Dan are yet again not togather! I don't own anything apart from my story idea. Just a warning is a bit mature but won't really be going into too much detai in some areas as it would be a bit uncomfortable for yoou all to read. Hope you all enjoy it though.**

Chapter 1: The Rescue

Serena woke up looking around groggily she didn't recognise anything around her. She quickly sat up in alarm and was hit by immense pain all over her body, especially around her pelvic region. She immediately looked underneath the thin sheet to find herself naked with her pale skin covered in bruises. She wrapped the sheet securely around her body and attempted to look for her clothes but the only thing in the room that she could cover herself with she was already using, she quickly searched the bathroom to find the towels had been removed as well. She headed to the window and pulled back the curtain, she didn't recognise anything on the outside either. She quickly headed to the phone and dialled any number she could remember within her haze. The voice on the other end startled her and she found herself unable to speak until they were about to hang up and she quickly said: "Help me!" The voice on the other end of the phone immediately recognised her voice and asked where she was. "I don't know where I am or how I got her all I know is that I was raped!" Serena cried into the phone collapsing to the floor. "Serena I need you to calm down. Is there a window in the room?" "Yeah all I see is a street with lots of cars and people and buildings they look like apartments or houses." She managed to get out.

The next couple of hours were a blur to Serena but eventually there was a loud knock at the door followed by the voice calling out her name and telling her to open the door. She immediately got up and slowly moved toward the door. As soon as it was open she immediately leaped in to the person arms and sobbed.

It was nearly 10pm when they reached a building after having been at the hospital for the rest of the day where Serena gave a very brief statement and was examined and blood tests were taken with a reminder to seek out a doctor in a few weeks time to check for pregnancy and HIV. Serena had clung to her rescuer the whole time apart from her actually exam by the doctor, but they had stayed close by during that time as Serena only felt safe when they were there.

**A/N Don't forget to let me know if you want to read more as I have more written but won't put it up if nobody wants to read it.**


	2. And the mystery person is

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but my laptop crashed and i lost all the chapters I had written before so i now have to start from nearly stratch which sucks cause it is now slightly different and I don't know if I like it or not.**

Chapter 2 And the mystery person is...

Serena was curled up under heavy blankets on a familiar bed, giving her a sense of security. "Serena do you want me to call anyone; your mom, Eric or Blair?" Serena popped her head above the blankets. "I just want it to be us if that's ok, or I can leave if you don't want me here. I understand how disgusting I am, if I were you I wouldn't want me around either." Serena said with disgust for herself as she got up and started to gather her belongings. "Serena! No! You are not going anywhere." The mystery hero said holding her shoulders. "Put that stuff down and get back into bed." They said softly. "Ok if you're sure." Serena dropped what little belongings she had to the floor where she stood and crawled back into the bed. Serena's rescuer couldn't help but laugh lightly as they bent to pick up Serena's things from the floor placing them on the old wooden desk. "For the record you're as beautiful as the day you first spoke to me." (A/N have just given a major clue as to who Serena's rescuer is.) They said smiling brightly to show her they were telling to truth. Serena answer was only a shy smile.

A few hours later the door to the room opened and a middle aged man stood in the doorway. "Dan." The man, Rufus Humphrey, whispered loudly to her sleeping son. He looked at the pair sound asleep curled together with a book resting on Dan's chest; they had fallen asleep while he read Serena her favourite book; "Pride and Prejudice". As far as Rufus was aware Dan and Serena hadn't dated in over a year and they didn't talk or see each other very often. As he looked closer at Serena he noticed something was different about her and it appeared to trouble her even as she slept. As he was backed out of the room Serena started moaning in her sleep before she started to thrash about and cry, begging for something to stop. Dan awoke quickly and tried to comfort and soothe her till she woke. "You're ok; no-one's going to hurt you again." Dan said trying anything to get her to stop crying. Eventually after some minutes of trying he succeeded.

Rufus looked on in horror, everything now made sense someone had hurt Serena and she had called or come to Dan for help. "Dan." Rufus finally said quietly. The sudden noise within the now quiet room drew both Dan and Serena's attention. Serena stiffened dramatically in Dan's arm and tried to pull the blankets up as far as they would go. Dan whispered that he would be right back and stood from the bed following his dad to the living room of the loft apartment.

"What the hell is going on Dan? Who hurt Serena and how exactly did they hurt her?" Rufus demanded to know in a low voice not wanting to alert Serena. "Sit down dad and I'll tell you what I can." Dan said as the pair sat down on the sofa and Dan began to talk, really needing to talk to someone.

**A/N: don't know if i maybe revealed the Dan to be the mystery person too soonn but oh well. please review after reading any and all comments or ideas are more than well especially now. Thanks Kimxx**


End file.
